Retrouvailles
by Misaki-Kahoryu
Summary: Kanda et Allen se revoit enfin depuis la fuite de ce dernier. Suite des derniers chapitres. Yaoi AllenxKanda


Retrouvailles

Je ne comprenais rien. Maintenant, je savais son passé. C'était clair qu'il n'aimait que lui. Parce qu'il était la réincarnation de la personne qui l'obsédait. C'était lui qu'il recherchait depuis tout ce temps. C'était son désir de le retrouver qu'il l'avait maintenu en vie jusqu'ici. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait survécu. Survécu pour lui après l'avoir détruit. J'étais un peu triste. Il fallait que je tire un trait sur lui maintenant. Il ne m'appartenait plus. De toute façon, il ne m'avait jamais complètement appartenu. Il avait toujours été à lui, à cette personne qui était un akuma à présent. Je dois renoncer à lui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer. Il m'avait accepté comme j'étais, moi, le quatorzième, le clown, le balafré... Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire de tristesse. Mais, comme je l'aimais, j'allais l'aider évidemment. Je l'aiderais à partir loin de moi. Parce que je savais que c'était finis. Je savais qu'il n'avait d'yeux plus que pour lui. C'était ainsi. Si j'avais été un simple substitut, je n'en restais pas moins heureux. J'avais pu être au près de lui, je ne sais pas s'il m'avait réellement aimé mais dans un sens, ça n'avais plus d'importance. Tout comme Mana, impossible de savoir si c'était moi qu'il aimait ou la personne que j'abritais en moi. Cependant, je ne put m'empêcher de rougir bêtement lorsqu'il me remercia avec un de ses plus beau sourire, parce qu'il était sincère. Et pour une fois, il le prononça. Devant tout le monde. D'habitude, il le faisait seulement quand on était tout les deux et cela que pendant qu'on accomplissait l'acte de chair. Mais là, il l'a dit. Fort et distinctement, sans aucune hésitation dans sa voix. Il m'a clairement remercier. Je n'oublierais jamais. Sa voix résonnera pour toujours dans ma tête : « Allen Walker ».

Et je ne l'ai plus revu. On m'a enfermé. « Allen » était seul et « Allen » disparaissait. Car la seule personne qui avait été capable de garder « Allen » conscient n'est plus. Alors « Allen » tombe et s'écroule sans personne pour saisir la main qu'il tend vers le ciel, sans personne pour l'aider à remonter. « Allen » se fait engloutir. Par Neah. Et alors qu'« Allen » allait disparaître pour toujours, quelqu'un attrapa sa main tendue depuis si longtemps. Étais ce la mort ? L'avait-il enfin rejoins ? Pouvait-il enfin être de nouveau près de lui ? Malheureusement pour lui, son heure n'était pas encore venue. Et ce n'étais son amant qui lui avait pris la main mais plutôt son ennemi. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était Tiky et Road qui étaient venu le sauver. Et il avait pu s'enfuir. Il avait dû. Parce que sinon, ce serait de nouveau l'enfer. Encore et encore. Il était partis et maintenant il devait survivre. Entre le Comte et l'Ordre Noir, il préférait plutôt mourir que de se faire attraper par un des deux.

Il avait errer sans autre but que de se cacher. Puis comme il fallait qu'il gagne son pain pour se nourrir, il avait voulu faire le clown. Plumer trop de gens au poker aurait attiré l'attention sur lui. Il s'en était déjà fait quelques uns mais il devait trouver un travail « honnête ». Alors il faisait le seule chose qu'il savait faire. La seule chose que son père lui avait appris.

Et puis un jour, où il faisait ses acrobaties, comme d'habitude, observée par une petite fille qui venait tout les jours le voir, un espoir lui donna une hallucination. Il crut le voir au milieu de la foule, courant après quelqu'un. Il s'attrista. Il lui manquait tellement qu'il le voyait partout. Il devait se réjouir, il aurait du être heureux, il savait que de toute façon maintenant il était heureux parce que peu importe ou il était, il était forcément avec son âme sœur. Il était forcément heureux. Il était forcément sans lui...

Un des passants tomba devant lui. Il semblait vouloir attraper un flacon qui lui avait échappé des mains. Il n'y aurait prêté aucune attention si ce passant n'avait été autre que son ami Johny. Johny le scientifique. Merde ! La Congrégation été déjà sur ses traces ! Et là, alors qu'il pensait à comment s'échapper sans attirer le moindre soupçon chez son ami, il le vit. Il était là, avec son manteau d'exorciste et Mugen. Il était là, en entier, quoique, paraissant un peu fatigué. Une colère sourde l'envahit. Que faisait-il là ? Après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour qu'il soit enfin libre ! Quel idiot ! Il s'était fait attraper ? Ou bien y était-il retourné de son plein gré ? Quel idiot il faisait... Il avait tout sacrifier pour lui et final, cet imbécile s'était remis ses chaînes ! Ah ! Il devait se faire discret. Il ne devait pas être repérer. Mais c'était sans compter sur le don qu'il avait d'agacer son ancien amant. Cependant, ce qui le trahit fut l'ouverture de l'arche noir sous ses pieds et l'apparition d'akumas. Il fut obligé de sauver la pauvre enfant qui venait l'observer chaque jour et pour cela, il avait du activer son innocence. Bien entendu, les deux autres le reconnurent aussitôt. Mais pas le temps de le prendre en chasse, d'autre akumas sortaient de la porte.

Ce qu'il allait faire était lâche. Il le savait. Mais il devait s'enfuir, sinon la vie d'innocents aurait été en jeu. Il devait l'abandonner à nouveau. Mais il savait qu'il était tenace. Ils continuerait à le chercher si s'était là son objectif, il connaissait assez bien Kanda pour savoir qu'il ne rentrerait qu'une fois atteint.

Alors qu'il s'enfuyait, « Allen » s'effondra. Parce que Neah revenait. Comme à chaque fois qu'« Allen » doutait, Neah revenait parce que quand « Allen » doute, « Allen » est faible. Et si « Allen » doute, c'est bien parce qu'il l'a revu, lui, l'homme qu'il aime, celui qui fait qu'il perd le contrôle de son corps, celui qui fait que son cœur bat encore.

Il va se cacher sous un pont, avant d'avoir des visions. Il sombre toujours plus dans les ténèbres quand ils apparaissent. Ils le ramène à lui, le font remonter des abysses dans lesquelles il s'était englouti. Ils l'ont tiré de là et au fond de lui, il leur est infiniment reconnaissant mais, sa curiosité l'emporte sur sa politesse. Il faut qu'il lui demande. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là et pourquoi il est encore là. Alors, tout ce qu'il parvient à faire, c'est de lui hurler dessus. Il crie et il pleure. Il pleure pour lui parce qu'il sait que lui, il n'a pas pleuré assez et qu'il a préféré tout garder enfouis au fond de lui, comme d'habitude. Et puis, enfin il sait. Il est revenu pour lui. Il pensait qu'il l'avait oublié et que maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'Alma. Mais non. Il lui appartient toujours parce qu'il a su lui faire oublié en partie sa peine. Il a su l'approcher et l'adoucir. Et maintenant, il sait qu'il n'aime que lui, la preuve, malgré tout ce qui c'est passé, il lui est resté fidèle. Malgré Alma mourant devant lui, il est revenu vers Allen. Parce qu'il aime Alma mais aussi Allen. La différence est qu'Alma n'est plus alors qu'Allen est toujours là et appelles à l'aide. Alors il préfère rester auprès des vivants et il va aider Allen. Parce qu'il sait que le blandin a peur que d'une seule chose. Blesser ses amis sous l'emprise du quatorzième. Mais aussi d'être seul. Parce que s'il reste seul, il ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps face à son envahisseur.

Maintenant qu'Allen savait que Kanda était là pour lui, il pleura puis fatigué depuis plusieurs jours, fatigué de courir pour s'enfuir, il tomba dans l'inconscience la plus délicieuse pour ne s'éveiller qu'en fin de soirée, Kanda étant le seul dans la chambre.

« Tu m'as manqué... Je croyais que tu étais partis... Pour toujours. »

« Baka, comment veut-tu que je te laisse seul ne serais-ce qu'une minute ? Tu es incapable de survivre sans moi. »

« Tu as raison. »

Il s'était levé et, tout doucement, il l'avait embrassé. Il avait tellement peur que le kendoka soit juste une illusion et qu'il s'évapore aussi vite qu'il était apparu, qu'il prit son temps. Et il reconnu bien la son Kanda. L'impatient qui avait penché sa tête pour gouter à ses lèvres plus vite. Ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué. Ses lèvres et leur goût sucré, et leur douceur. Ses mains partirent toutes seules à la conquête du corps qu'il connaissait si bien. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié comme il se devait pour ce que tu as fait pour Alma et moi. »

« Heu... Kanda ? »

Il retrouvait aussi le côté pervers de son amant. Son sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres et n'annonçait rien de bon. Enfin, si ça serait bon mais le problème était plutôt de savoir ce qu'il se passerait avant. Et là, le blandin s'inquiétait beaucoup de l'avenir de son sort.

« Ahh... Je suppose que je ne dois pas être trop brute hein ? Après tout, j'ai pas envie de te rendormir alors qu'on se rencontre à nouveau... »

« Mais Kanda, Johny va revenir d'un instant à l'autre ! »

Il voulait sauver sa peau. Ce que Kanda avait dis sous entendait qu'il ne le laisserait pas dormir de la nuit et qu'il utiliserait des moyens peu... catholiques pour le maintenir éveillé.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai tout prévu. Je l'ai envoyé faire quelques recherches dans les bars et je suis sur qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il est effondré sur le comptoir. »

Ça ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Cela signifiait que Kanda disposait de lui pour toute la nuit. Et voilà, ses vêtements s'envolait, arrachés par un japonais pas très patient. Il allait lui rendre la pareille, il se le promettait. Mais en attendant, il n'avait d'autre choix que de se laisser faire. Il sentait très bien la frustration palpable du kendoka. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais à ce moment là, Kanda n'était plus qu'une bête sauvage. Assoiffée de sexe en plus. Et le pauvre Moyashi allait en faire les frais. Alors que Kanda s'attaquait sans vergogne à sa virilité qui commençait à se relever, le Moyashi lui griffa le dos et essaya de le ramener à lui pour le déshabiller. Mais le japonais l'entendait d'une autre oreille. Et il avait faim. Bien trop faim pour se retenir. Il laissa le blandin lui enlever son pantalon. De toute façon il aurait du l'enlever à un moment ou un autre. Et puis il devait le préparer aussi, mais il en avait tellement pas envie. Il ne voulait pas prendre son temps, il voulait le gouter tout de suite, il voulait s'enfoncer en lui, il voulait le faire hurler.

« Tu penses que tu peux le supporter si je viens tout de suite ? »

Le blandin écarquilla les yeux. Et ceux ci tombèrent dans ceux de son homologue. Et il vit que finalement ce n'étais même pas une question. Le désir brulait dans ses yeux et il voyait qu'il ne pouvait se retenir. Il savait aussi que pour leur retrouvailles, il aurait mal. Mais finalement peu importait, puisqu'il n'y aura plus que du plaisir dans les prochaines minutes. Docile, Allen écarta un peu ses jambes pour laisser la place à son amant. Et le dit amant ne se fit pas prier et entra d'un seul coup. Et malheureusement pour Allen, il n'attendit même pas que la douleur passe. Il commença à faire des mouvements arrachant des hurlements de douleur au plus jeune.

Cet idiot de Kanda n'y allait pas de main morte. Lorsque la douleur commençait à s'effacer, Kanda fit bouger Allen. Il changeait de position, Allen se retrouvant sur lui. Le plus jeune pouvait l'entendre haleter de plaisir. Alors qu'ils approchait tout les deux de la délivrance, la seule chose que Kanda trouva à dire, au lieu de « je t'aime », fut :

« Ne t'endors pas après, j'en ai pas finit avec toi ! »

Allen était heureux et terrifié à la fois, il retrouvait enfin son Kanda, mais manque de chance, il retrouvait également tout ses mauvais côté dès le premier soir. Et Kanda tint sa promesse. Il tient toujours ses promesses. Le lendemain, lorsqu'Allen voulu se lever, il tomba sur les genoux, sentant une douleur lui laminer les reins. Cet abruti s'était bien fait plaisir ! Et tandis qu'il allait étouffer l'imbécile sous son oreiller, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

« Kanda, Allen, vous allez... bien.. »

Johny était de retour. Et la vision qui s'offrait à lui était des plus inattendues. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Kanda avait voulu retrouver Allen et pourquoi il lui avait demander de sortir la veille. Devant, un Allen en tenue d'Adam, et un Kanda qui émergeait de son sommeil, Johny préféra partir en courant lorsqu'il vit le regard meurtrier du kendoka. Dommage pour lui parce qu'il ne put voir le visage rouge qu'il aborda juste après, et pourtant ça valait le détour.

END


End file.
